List of Shows Broadcast By Boomerang
The following is a list of television shows broadcast by Boomerang. Current Programming As of June 3, 2014 'Programs from Cartoon Network' *''Ben 10 (2010-present) *Ben 10 Omniverse (2012-present) *Camp Lazlo'' (2014-present) *''Cartoon Network Groovies (2000-present) ''leaving in October *''Cartoon Network Shorties'' (2000-present) leaving in October *''Cartoon Network's Wedgies'' (2008-2010, 2012-2013, 2014-present) **''Big Baby'' (2008-2010, 2012-2013, 2014-present) **''The Bremen Avenue Experience'' (2008-2010, 2012-2013, 2014-present) **''Calling Cat-22!'' (2008-2010, 2012-2013, 2014-present) **''The Talented Mr. Bixby'' (2008-2010, 2012-2013, 2014-present) *''Chowder (2014-present) *Courage the Cowardly Dog'' (2009-2013, 2014-present) *''Dexter's Laboratory (2006-present) *Ed, Edd N Eddy'' (2014-present) *''The Flintstones (2000-present) *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' (2013, 2014-present) *''The Garfield Show (2013-present) *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'' (2013, 2014-present) *''Johnny Bravo (2008-present) *Looney Tunes (2000-2007, 2013-present) *The Looney Tunes Show'' (2014-present) *''Mixels'' (2014-present) *''Pink Panther and Pals'' (2010-2012, 2013-present) *''Pokemon: DP Battle Dimension (2014-present) *The Powerpuff Girls (2008-present) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' (2014-present) *''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (2000-present) *The Smurfs (2000-present) *Tom and Jerry (2000-present) 'Programs that Only Aired On Boomerang' The following shows are aired in between programs only on Boomerang. *Boomerang-A-Long (2005-present) ''leaving in October *''Boomerang Cinema (2005-present) ''leaving in October 'Current Program Blocks' *''Boomeraction (2000-present) ''leaving in October *''Boomerang Theater (2005-present) ''leaving in October Former Programming 'Cartoon Network Studios' *''2 Stupid Dogs'' (1993-1995) **''Super Secret, Secret Squirrel'' (1993) *''Cow and Chicken'' (1997-1998) **I Am Weasel (1997-2000) *''Ed, Edd N Eddy'' (1999-2009) *''Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes'' (2006-2007) *''Hero: 108'' (2010-2012) *''Hole in the Wall (2010-2012) *Mike, Lu and Og'' (1999-2001) *''Out of Jimmy's Head'' (2007-2008) *''Samurai Jack (2001-2004) *The Secret Saturdays'' (2008-2010) *''Teen Titans'' (2003-2006) *''The Tom and Jerry Show'' (2014-) *''ToonHeads'' (1992-2003) *''What a Cartoon!'' (1995-2002) 'Programs Owned by Turner Broadcasting' *''The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (1985) *The Addams Family (1992-1993) *The Adventures of Gulliver (1968-1969) *The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan (1972) *Arabian Knights (1968-1969) *Atom Ant (1965-1966) *Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy (1959-1962) *The Banana Splits (1968-1970) *Birdman and the Galaxy Trio (1967-1969) *Breezly and Sneezly'' (1964-1966) *''Buford and the Galloping Ghost'' (1979) *''Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids '' (1973) *''Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels'' (1977-1980) *''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' (1990-1996) *''Casper and the Angels'' (1979-1980) *''Cattanooga Cats'' (1969-1971) *''CB Bears'' (1977) *''The Centurions'' (1986) *''Chuck Norris: Karate Kommandos'' (1986) *''Clue Club'' (1976) *''The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley'' (1988) *''Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines'' (1969-1970) *''Devlin'' (1974) *''Dink, the Little Dinosaur'' (1989-1990) *''Dino Boy '' (1966-1968) *''Dragon's Lair '' (1984) *''Dynomutt, Dog Wonder'' (1976-1977) *''Fangface'' (1978-1980) *''Fantastic Four'' (1967-1968) *''Fantastic Max'' (1988-1990) *''The Flintstone Comedy Show (1972-1973) *The Flintstone Kids'' (2002-2003, 2005-2007, 2009, 2012-2014) **''Captain Caveman and Son'' (2002-2003, 2005-2007, 2009, 2012-2014) **''Dino's Dilemmas'' (2002-2003, 2005-2007, 2009, 2012-2014) **''Flintstone Funnies'' (2002-2003, 2005-2008, 2009, 2012-2014) *''Frankenstein, Jr. and The Impossibles '' (1966) *''The Funky Phantom'' (1971-1972) *''Galaxy Goof-Ups'' (1978-1979) *''Galtar and the Golden Lance'' (1985-1986) *''The Gary Coleman Show '' (1982) *''Godzilla '' (1978-1981) *''Goldie Gold and Action Jack '' (1981-1982) *''Goober and the Ghost Chasers'' (1973-1975) *''The Great Grape Ape Show'' (1975-1978) *''Heathcliff and Dingbat'' (1980-1981) *''Heathcliff and Marmaduke'' (1981-1982) *''Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch!'' (1971-1972) *''The Herculoids '' (1967-1968) *''The Hillbilly Bears'' (1965-1966) *''Hokey Wolf'' (1960-1961) *''Hong Kong Phooey'' (1974) *''The Huckleberry Hound Show'' (1958-1962) *''Inch High, Private Eye'' (1973-1974) *''Jabberjaw '' (1976-1978) *''The Jetsons'' (1962-1987) *''Jonny Quest'' (1964-1987) *''Josie and the Pussycats'' (1970-1971) *''Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space '' (1972) *''The Kwicky Koala Show'' (1981) *''Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har'' (1962-1963) *''Loopy De Loop'' (1959-1965) *''Magilla Gorilla'' (1964-1965) *''MGM'' (2000-2008, 2012, 2013-present) **''Barney Bear (2000-2008, 2012, 2013-present) **Droopy (2000-2008, 2012, 2013-present) **Screwy Squirrel (2000-2008, 2012, 2013-present) *Mighty Man and Yukk'' (1979-1980) *''Mister T '' (1983-1984) *''Moby Dick and Mighty Mightor'' (1967) *''The Mumbly Cartoon Show'' (1976-1977) *The New Adventures of Captain Planet (1990-1995) *''The New Adventures of Huckleberry Finn'' (1968-1969) *''The New Fred and Barney Show'' (1979) *''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' (1972-1973) *''The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries'' (1983-1984) *''The New Shmoo'' (1979) *''The New Yogi Bear Show'' (1988) *''O Canada'' (1997-2002) *''Pac-Man'' (1982-1983) *''Paw Paws'' (1985-1986) *''The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show'' (1971-1972) *''The Perils of Penelope Pitstop'' (1969-1970) *''Peter Potamus'' (1964-1966) *''The Pirates of Dark Water'' (1991-1993) *''Pixie and Dixie'' (1958-1961) *''Popeye'' (1933-1957) *''The Popeye Show'' (2001-2003) *''Pound Puppies'' (1986-1987) *''Precious Pupp'' (1965-1966) *''Punkin' Puss & Mushmouse'' (1964-1966) *''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' (1988-1991) *''Quick Draw McGraw'' (1959-1962) *''Richie Rich '' (1980-1984) *''Rickety Rocket '' (1979–1980) *''Ricochet Rabbit & Droop-a-Long'' (1964-1965) *''The Robonic Stooges'' (1977-1978) *''The Roman Holidays '' (1972) *''The Ruff and Reddy Show '' (1957-1960) *''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' (1979-1982) *''The Scooby-Doo Show '' (1976-1978 *''Sealab 2020'' (1972) *''Secret Squirrel'' (2000-2014) **''Secret Squirrel'' (2000-2014) **''Squidly Diddly'' (2000-2014) **''Winsome Witch'' (2000-2014) *''Shazzan'' (1967-1969) *''Shirt Tales'' (1982–1984) *''The Skatebirds'' (1977-1978) *''Sky Commanders'' (1987) *''Snagglepuss'' (1961) *''Snooper and Blabber'' (1959-1962) *''Snorks'' (1984-1989) *''Space Ace '' (1984) *''Space Ghost '' (1966-1968) *''The Space Kidettes/''Young Samson (1966) *''Space Stars'' (1981-1982) *''Speed Buggy'' (1973) *''Super Friends'' (1973-1986) *''The Super Globetrotters'' (1979) *''SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron'' (1993-1995) *''The Tex Avery Show'' (1996-2002) *''These Are the Days'' (1974–1975) *''The Three Musketeers'' (1968-1969) *''Thundarr the Barbarian'' (1980-1982) *''The Tom and Jerry Show '' (1975) *''ToonHeads '' (1992-2003) *''Tom and Jerry Kids'' (1990-1994) *''Top Cat'' (1961–1962) *''Touché Turtle and Dum Dum'' (1962-1963) *''Trollkins'' (1981-1982) *''Valley of the Dinosaurs'' (1974-1976) *''Wacky Races'' (1968-1970) *''Wait Till Your Father Gets Home'' (1972-1974) *''Wally Gator'' (1962-1963) *''What a Cartoon!'' (1995-2002) *''Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch'' (1974-1975) *''Where's Huddles?'' (1970) *''Wonder Wheels'' (1977) *''Yakky Doodle '' (1961) *''Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey'' (1964-1966) *''Young Robin Hood'' (1991-1992) *''Yogi Bear'' (1958-1962) *''Yogi's Gang '' (1973) *''Yogi's Space Race'' (1978) *''Yogi's Treasure Hunt'' (1985-1988) 'Programs Licensed Under Warner Bros. Animation and Television' *''Baby Looney Tunes'' (2002-2005) *''The Batman'' (2004-2008) *''Batman: The Animated Series'' (1992-1995) *''Challenge of the Super Friends'' (1978) *''Duck Dodgers '' (2003-2005) *''Firehouse Tales'' (2005) *''Justice League'' (2001-2004) *''Justice League Unlimited'' (2004-2006) *''Krypto the Superdog'' (2005-2006) *''The Porky Pig Show '' (1964-1967) *''The Road Runner Show'' (1966) *''Super Friends'' (1973-1986) *''The Superman/Batman Adventures'' *''Superman: The Animated Series'' (1996-2000) *''ThunderCats'' (1985-1989) *''Young Justice'' (2010-2013) *''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' (2002-2006) 'Programs Licensed Under the Program Exchange' *''The Addams Family'' (1964-1966) *''Casper and Friends'' (1950-1962) *''Dennis the Menace'' (1986-1988) *''Dudley Do-Right '' (1969-1970) *''Garfield and Friends'' (1988-1994) *''The Mr. Magoo Show '' (1960) *''The Munsters '' (1964-1966) *''The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show'' (1959-1964) *''Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales '' (1963-1966) *''Uncle Waldo's Cartoon Show'' (1964-1967) *''Underdog'' (1964-1967) 'Programs Licensed Under Other Parties' *''Almost Naked Animals'' (2011-2013) *''Batfink '' (1966-1967) *''Battle of the Planets'' (1978-1985) *''Casper's Scare School '' (2009) *''Gerald McBoing Boing '' (2005) *''Grojband '' (2013-present) *''G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero '' (1983-1986) *''He-Man and the Masters of the Universe '' (2002-2004) *''Johnny Test '' (2005-present) *''The Mr. Men Show '' (2008-2009) *''The Pink Panther Show '' (1964-1980) *''Pink Panther and Pals'' (2010) *''Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville'' (2010-2011) *''Voltron'' (1984-1985) 'Former Boomerang Blocks' *''Acme Hour'' (2005) *''Ape-Reel Fools Day'' (2008-2012) *''Boomeracers'' (2005) *''Boomerandom'' (2008-2009) *''Boomerang Zoo'' (2005-2011) *''Boomerock '' (2003-2010) *''Boomeroyalty'' (2007-2012) *''Cartoons Without a Clue'' (2006-2009) *''Character of the Month '' (2003-2007) *''Elements'' *''Fool-a-Thon'' (2005) *''Hanna-Barbera's Cartoon Corral '' (2003-2005) *''June Bugs '' (2003-2004) *''Late Night Black & White '' (2007-2008) *''No Undies Mondays '' (2006-2008) *''Scooberang'' (2004) *''Super Friends Marathon'' (2008) *''Taking on Mister T'' (2006) *''Those Meddling Kids '' (2008-2011) *''Tickle-U'' (2005) *''Toons in Tights '' (2006-2008) See Also *List of Programs Broadcast by Boomerang (Australia) *List of Programs Broadcast by Boomerang (United Kingdom and Ireland) *List of Programs Broadcast by Boomerang (Germany) *List of Programs Broadcast By Boomerang (Italy) *List of Programs Broadcast by Boomerang (France) *List of Programs Broadcast by Boomerang (Spain) *List of Programs Broadcast by Boomerang (Eastern Asia, Northern Africa) *List of Programs Broadcast by Boomerang (Latin America) Category:List of Shows Broadcast By Boomerang